


pulchritudinous

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just softness galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: adjused of persons only; having great physical beauty“pulchritudinous movie stars”Synonyms:beautifuldelighting the senses or exciting intellectual or emotional admiration





	pulchritudinous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crude_Mood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crude_Mood/gifts).



> @my lovely recipient: I know this isn't really summer related or any of the prompts you've given me but I thought it was sweet enough to still hopefully make you smile? I hope you enjoy it and had a lovely summer break ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

 

There's an elegant line to Victor's nape when he bows his head over the small piece of paper with jumps and combinations scrawled onto it in a confusing sequence of symbols that no one other than a figure skating junkie could decipher. Victor's hair is brushed away from one side of his face and falls gently on the other, lovely tresses of silver moonlight draped over his ear. Yuuri's fingers twitch to touch, to tuck in that one little flyaway lock that slipped out of the rest, but he forces himself not to: he doesn't want to disturb Victor when he looks so... he looks...

He looks... regal.

That's the only way Yuuri can describe it. Even if there's nothing kingly about Victor's low cut V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, or the sweats that he's wearing, which have slipped a little from the on-ice training and now ride so low on his hips that when he breathes, the hem of his shirt rides up and Yuuri gets glimpses of his pale skin; there should be nothing dignified about it and yet...

Victor doesn't look like a prince, nor is he trying to look like one. Sure, he likes to dress nice, but he doesn't dress to impress: he only does it to look nice for himself. And sometimes for Yuuri, too, but that is a whole another matter that makes him even less princely and more a dork, which Yuuri knows he is.

But the fact that from time to time Yuuri can't help the comparison in his own mind just adds more to his starstruck mooning. Victor doesn't seem to catch it while he chews on his lower lip in thought and that, like everything about him, is way too majestic – or it looks like that to Yuuri, who whimpers out loud when Victor finally releases the plump, now delightfully red flesh from the capture of his teeth.

"Anything to add?" Victor asks.

"Um..." Yuuri gives, as intelligently as his dizzy mind is capable of at the moment.

Victor smiles at him when no more words follow and it's that smile, the heart-shaped, lovely one that makes Yuuri's face flush and something adoring and vulnerable sting hot at his eyes. Victor turns to him while his forearms still resting on the rink barrier in a way that makes his shirt ride up on his back. Yuuri's eyes glue to the spot where Victor's spine arches and when he blinks, it feels like his body has moved completely of its own will, because he finds himself with a hand resting right there.

Victor's skin is warm. Yuuri presses himself into Victor's side and lets his hand sneak under the hem of the shirt to run his fingers over it. His hand isn't cold per se, but Victor sucks in a surprised breath.

Even then, he looks imperial. Beautiful. Glowing.

"I think it's perfect," Yuuri says.

_You're_ perfect, he means.

He has no idea what Victor was saying before, but no matter what it was he's fairly sure he struck the nail on the head since Victor smiles at him again and his love melts into the tiny wrinkles around his eyes. They, like everything about him, look refined.

"Are you sure?" Victor asks again while Yuuri follows the soft curve of his cupid's bow with his gaze. It's lovely. So cute. Yuuri loves it, wants to press his lips to it. Right now.

"I wouldn't want to overwhelm you," Victor keeps talking, but Yuuri is barely listening, too distracted by the way Victor's mouth moves as he speaks. "I know you haven't thought about it yet, but April is close and if we want to plan the wedding ourselves there's only a little time left after Worlds to–"

" _W-wedding_?" Yuuri chokes out, stepping back from Victor so fast that he almost trips over his own skates. Was _that_ what Victor was talking to him about?

Flushed and thrown out of the loop Yuuri looks at him again... only to see Victor's cheeks flush as hard as his own. The reason for it is vastly different, however. While Yuuri's face burns from a mix of surprise, embarrassment and heart-fluttering delight, Victor goes red from how hard he's trying to hold back his laughter.

It's only when Yuuri purses his lips as he realizes it that Victor breaks into a fit of giggles, which somehow make him no less handsome, no less exquisite... but _more_.

Victor was teasing him, Yuuri discovers in a bout of brilliance.

"Why would you say that," Yuuri complains quietly, hoping Victor would miss it among the sound of his chuckles, but he doesn't.

"You weren't paying attention," he simply says. Victor isn't upset, Yuuri knows, yet the indignation rises in him nonetheless.

"I was!" he argues. Then flushes, because he really wasn't: at least not to Victor's words. Victor's eyes laugh for him, only making Yuuri's flush deepen as he's caught in a lie red-faced. "Okay, I might have been a little distracted, but it's not what you think."

Victor hums. "I like when you pay attention to me, though."

"I was," Yuuri insists, this time truthfully. "Just not to your words."

He ducks his head a bit when he realizes how _that_ must have sounded, but it's more than alright – Victor gives a chuckle and steps up to him to take both his hands and kiss his knuckles twice, like the prince he is. Yuuri's heart melts into a gooey, swooning mess, which he doesn't mind one bit, because that's just what Victor does to him and he's used to this by now. As much as a person can get used to a gorgeous, gorgeous man like Victor kissing his hands with so much pure adoration in his smile, of course.

"What were you paying attention to, then?" Victor asks and Yuuri has a sneaking suspicion that he knows very well what it was that Yuuri's mind mulled over in his speechlessness, but he still asks. He still wants to hear it, and Yuuri thinks of indulging him for a wild moment, but then he thinks again.

They were never that good at speaking anyway, were they?

Instead of doing it with words then, Yuuri pulls one hand out of Victor's grasp and lifts it up to tuck that little strand of hair that's been bothering him all this time back behind Victor's ear. He lets his fingers caress the lovely shell of it: it's soft and tender, and when Yuuri's touch slides lower Victor twitches a little as if he was ticklish there. And he is, Yuuri smiles to himself, a lazy, slow smile. He knows that now, just like he knows all the other areas of Victor's body that make him like this. The ones that make him blush, the ones that make him giggle, the ones that make him pant Yuuri's name into a pillow–

Yuuri moves on and slides his hand over Victor's jaw, to his chin, and presses his thumb against his lips as he lines that sweet mound of Victor's cupid's bow with the tip.

Victor's silent, fallen still, and Yuuri takes the opportunity to lean in close.

"I'd love an April wedding," he says through his own blush, and watches it being mirrored on Victor's face. Even with a blush, Victor looks so sweet, so beautiful, so–

"But I'd love a kiss a little more right now, I think."

It doesn't take more convincing for Victor to dip his head down and press his lips against Yuuri's. It's a little kiss, soft and not overtly passionate, but it fills Yuuri's lungs with a sigh content enough that once they break apart and Victor pulls him closer by the hip, Yuuri nuzzles their noses together. It's sweeter than honey, more addictive than any drug, and Yuuri knows that what his heart is feeling now cannot be described as anything other than utter bliss.

"I feel like I should reprimand you for trying to distract your coach while we're supposed to be practicing," Victor whispers. His breath fans over Yuuri's lips, which Yuuri licks out of habit.

"Me? Distracting you?" Yuuri asks back. "You're the one that's distracting, looking so, so–"

He pauses, but Victor doesn't let him stay quiet.

"So?" he prods, grinning ever so lightly.

Yuuri makes a conflicted noise, because he doesn't know if he wants to say _lovely_ , or _sweet_ , or _princely_ , or _beautiful_ , or _perfect_ , or–

"–pulchritudinous," Yuuri says when his mind short-circuits from how utterly smitten he is in this very moment with this very man who is also his fiancé and whom he loves so very much it's impossible to express in words.

Victor draws his eyebrows, adorable confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry, what? I don't think I know that word."

He's cuter than allowed and Yuuri can't really help it when he tips almost onto the toe picks of his skates to kiss him again. One kiss turns into two, and between them and the third and fourth and fifth, Yuuri mumbles:

"You're beautiful," He presses his lips to Victor's, "and delightful," Kisses him again, "and dazzling."

The last kiss is longer and Yuuri holds onto Victor's face with both hands a little afraid to let go and speak the rest of what already sits heavy with affection on his tongue.

"And I've never felt this way about anyone before. Nor will I ever again, I just know it."

Victor's looks flushed and dazed, but his gaze is warm when their eyes meet. His mouth smiles sweetly and Yuuri melts into it when Victor kisses him again, so soft, so precious.

"April it is then," Victor says finally, out of nowhere going back to what they were talking before. "Or maybe March? No, not March – February!"

It means nothing that Yuuri doesn't reply, because Victor sighs to himself blissfully and hugs Yuuri close. His lips are kiss-warmed and pressed against the shell of Yuuri's ear, making him shiver with each breath. It makes him feel cherished and loved, however, so he buries himself into Victor without qualms.

"I can't wait to marry you," Victor whispers.

And Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor's back, and squeezes, and holds him tight, and gives:

"I promise I'll take care of you to the best of my ability."

Victor laughs into his neck.

"You don't need to," he says, his voice kind and overflowing with love, and once again Yuuri thinks of how he sounds, and looks, and holds him like a prince from a fairytale. "All I want is to be by your side, and for you to stay by mine."

"You'll have it," Yuuri promises. "And me. Forever."

"That sounds like heaven," Victor says softly and Yuuri can't disagree – it really does.

His own little heaven with a prince charming who loves him, and whom he loves just as much. Life couldn't get any better than this.

 

 

 

 

(It could and it does when Yuuri adds the five gold medals he's promised his now husband to their joint medal display case in their new St. Petersburg apartment, which they share with Makkachin, their new puppy and a whole lot of happy memories.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this if you've read this far and maybe even learned something with me today? ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
> pulchritudinous, who'd think this is even a word ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
